Unrequited Love of Lilies
by kayleighchaos093
Summary: Lily is walking down the halls before lunch when she hears someone singing. Cute one-shot James/Lily. Songfic


**A Song Fic to the song "Everything you Want" by Vertical Horizon**

_Unrequited Love of Lilies_

"_Somewhere there's speaking, It's already coming in, Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind, You never could get it, Unless you were fed it, Now you're here and you don't know why" _

Lily stopped walking down the main seventh floor corridor as words floated towards her. She couldn't quite make them out, but they intrigued her. It sounded like someone singing. A man? Probable. He had the best singing voice she had ever heard in person, and there were guitar chords strumming along.

"_But under skinned knees and the skid marks, Past the places where you used to learn, You howl and listen, Listen and wait for the Echoes of angels who won't return" _

Taking a few steps closer to where the sound seemed to come from, she thought she head something about angels. Slowly, Lily set her books down on the floor, and jumped as a door materialized to her left.

Suddenly she knew what it was, the room of requirement. Lily had heard myths, but doubted it existed.

"_He's everything you want, He's everything you need, He's everything inside of you, That you wish you could be. He says all the right things, At exactly the right time, But he means nothing to you, And you don't know why."_

She could hear the words to the song now, and it was beautiful. The somehow familiar voice was filled with an emotion that indicated he could relate to the song. Did he write it, or just singing whatever song related to his feelings most?

"_You're waiting for someone, To put you together, You're waiting for someone to push you away, There's always another wound to discover, There's always something more you wish he'd say." _

Lily pressed her hear to the door slowly, nearly tripping on her books. She really hoped no one turned around the corner to witness her spying on someone, but almost everyone was down at lunch.

"_He's everything you want, He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things, at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why." _

Lily really wanted to know who it was, so she took a chance and opened the door just a crack. Her eyes widened.

"_But you'll just sit tight, And watch it unwind, It's only what you're asking for, And you'll be just fine, With all of your time, It's only what you're waiting for_."

James closed his eyes while he played, so he could pretend he was singing to her. Its like one of those fantasies where you tell the one you love unrequitedly just how… how _stupid _they are. That was the only way he could think to express that. She was so blind, so blind to how she watched him, how she smiled when he talked to her, even if she was mad at him barely a second later.

"_Out of the island, Into the highway, Past the places where you might have turned, You never did notice, But you still hide away, The anger of angels who won't return."_

He'd been working on this song for so long, and now it finally seemed right. He wouldn't let anyone, in fact only Sirius knew why he sometimes skipped lunch to sit up here and write this song.

"_He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's—"_He cut off, eyes widening. He instantly start to feel himself blush. There she was, peering through the door at him with one of those small smiles he had mentioned before, the ones she was unaware of having with him.

He stopped playing, stopped singing, just stared at her. She knew she was caught, and she walked into the room a little. Hadn't he just been thinking about how it would be nice to share this song with her? Did she realize it was about here, or just think it was only a song?

It was never just a song, at first it had been a poem he had written, called Unrequited love of Lilies.

"Lily," He breathed, his voice shaking with anxiety. How had she even gotten in here? Or heard him?

She took a couple more steps toward him, then stopped. "Please, keep playing. That was beautiful." She said quietly.

James exhaled slowly, feeling his whole body start to shake. This was it.

"_He's everything you want, he's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things, at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why." _

The tone of the song changes then, the notes become slightly higher, and he sings with a higher intensity. This was the climax of the song, where he confronted her in his dreams. This was it, this was his moment. It had come when he had least expected it, and he wasn't sure if he was ready. But he wanted it.

"_I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things, at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why." _

Her eyes got even wider if possible, but her smile stayed on her face, and it gave him confidence to add a little more to the end.

"_And I don't know…why."_ He played his next few chords slower, but just as strong. "_Why…"_ She took a couple more steps toward him. "_And I wish I could know… why." _He strummed the last few notes, and the final chord rang through the room. Other then that, the room was silent.

Her smile suddenly got bigger. "That was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing so well." A couple more steps toward him, and he stood up, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I wrote it." The words tumbled out quickly, and they sounded embarrassed. He leaned over to set his guitar down, and when he straitened out again, she had taken another step.

"Whats is called?" her question was quiet, and her smile got smaller, her eye brows met.

He took a deep breath, considering renaming it on the spot. But he might as well admit it. Worse comes to worse, she'll see it as another one of his stupid and misguided attempts to win his heart, hex him and walk away.

And they had been doing so well with not fighting….

"Unrequited love of Lilies."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said. "Sing it again."

He smiled, picked up his guitar once more, and began to play.


End file.
